A Holdup
by phantommusician
Summary: When Morgan calls Reid for a favor on their day off, Reid is in for more than he bargained... Not slash


A/N: First of all this is my first Criminal Minds fic so please be kind =] Second of all this idea came to me when I was in my criminal justice class today, we were talking about accomplices and what not and this little guy popped into my head =] not sure if I'm happy with it but I'll let you guys be the judge (that means please read and review ;) ) And of course the usual I do not own criminal minds or "danse macabre" by Camille Saint-Saens

And ready, set, enjoy (or don't haha)

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was thoroughly enjoying one of the rare days he had off from solving horrific crimes. He sat with his legs drawn up on his worn leather couch, surrounded by stacks of books on almost all sides. It was eleven in the morning and he was just finishing his tenth book and second cup of coffee. He quickly scanned the last page before setting the thick book on his finished stack on the floor. He uncurled himself, stretching his long limbs before taking his empty coffee cup to the kitchen. He set about preparing the coffeemaker for a fresh pot, then stood leaning against the counter as he listened to the dark liquid percolating.<p>

Suddenly Spencer heard "Danse Macabre" sounding from the other room; he groaned pushing himself off the counter as he rushed to answer his cell phone. He had only been able to enjoy two hours of peace and quiet before being disturbed. He picked up the offending electronic device checking the screen to see who he should be mad at.

"_Morgan_!" he seethed, before hitting the accept button. "Reid."

"Hey pretty boy, I need a favor. My car is in the shop and I need to go to the bank. Can you come get me?"

"My day off is going just fine…how is yours?" Spencer muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Derek Morgan asked from the other side of the phone.

"Nothing, I said can't you call Garcia or someone?"

"Everyone else is busy, I promise it'll be quick and I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Derek added the magic words at the end knowing Spencer couldn't refuse.

"Fine I'll be there in five minutes," the younger man said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Spencer pulled his clunky car up in front of Morgan's apartment building and honked the horn twice, right before the other agent walked out of the building.<p>

"Hey thanks man, I really appreciate it," Derek said as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

The two men rode to the bank, Morgan asking Reid how he had spent his morning off, poking fun at his friend when he told him he had spent it reading. Reid snorted when Morgan suggested that after the bank he should join the older man at his gym for a round of boxing. The two made jabs at each other until they arrived at their destination.

"I'll be out in a few," Morgan told Reid through the open car window.

* * *

><p>It had been almost fifteen minutes since Derek had disappeared into the bank and Spencer was getting antsy. He fidgeted with the knobs on the dashboard searching for music that didn't make him feel like his ears were going to bleed. Finally after settling on a classical station he looked up to see Derek jogging towards the car with a thick envelope of money in his hands. The other man quickly opened the door and glanced back at the bank.<p>

"Ok go!" Morgan huffed at Reid.

"Morgan what did you do?" Spencer asked, his voice laced with worry.

"What do you mean 'What did I do?' Just drive man…"

Spencer continued to look worried but drove away from the bank anyways. He had completely forgotten that Derek owed him coffee and drove him straight back to his apartment. He came to a jerky stop and turned to his co-worker and friend with a slightly fearful gaze. Derek opened the envelope of cash and took a bill from the large stack of what appeared to be mostly fifties and hundreds.

"Here buddy, I couldn't have done it without you," Morgan declared with a grin. "Go get yourself that cup of coffee I told you I'd get you."

Spencer grimaced at the ten dollar bill in his hand as his friend walked away from his car. He drove away considering the facts of what had just happened. To Spencer it seemed as if he had just been accomplice in what appeared to be a pretty successful bank robbery. As far as he knew Morgan didn't have that much money just lying around, none of them did. The FBI paid well, but not THAT well. Spencer continued to fret about the dilemma the rest of the night. He made several attempts to continue his planned reading, but just couldn't focus.

"Derek isn't a criminal," Reid stated aloud to his empty apartment. He paced from one end of the small living room to the other.

"You could just call him and ask him…" he told himself, as he stood looking out the window.

It was once he had reached the point where he was talking himself in circles that for the second time that day "Danse Macabre" filled his humble abode. Without looking at the screen he pressed the green button.

"Reid."

"Is everything alright Spence?" he heard from the other line.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up JJ?"

"We've got an urgent case, we need you here ASAP"

"Alright I'll be there shortly, should I drive myself in?"

"You better, Hotch wants wheels up in less than an hour. See you soon." JJ said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day Reid got into his car, an act which was extremely rare for him. A knot formed in his stomach as he got closer to the FBI Headquarters and closer to seeing Morgan. The young genius couldn't decide if he should say anything to Derek, or just let it go. If he hadn't been called by anyone yet saying Derek was arrested or that he was going to be arrested as an accomplice then maybe he had been wrong about what had happened. He turned into the parking garage and found a spot on the ground floor so he would have to take one less elevator ride today. He walked into the federal building and hit the up button on the elevator, the doors were about to close when he heard a voice shout that made a jolt go through his body.<p>

"Hold the door!" Morgan shouted as he crossed the lobby at a sprint. "Thanks Reid, how was the rest of your day?"

"Uh, um…fine!" Spencer squeaked, avoiding eye contact.

"You alright?" Morgan asked eyeing his friend with suspicion.

Spencer was saved from having to answer by the ding of the elevator as they reached their floor. The gangly agent quickly flung himself from the elevator and headed straight for the conference room, the other man following behind shaking his head. They both took their seats at the round table and waited for their supervisor to arrive. Derek made small talk with Emily Prentiss and David Rossi who were both already seated. Spencer fiddled with the file in front of him, every couple of seconds glancing up at the agent next to him. Finally Derek had had enough.

"Dude, what it is your _problem_?" Morgan asked, annoyed at their resident genius.

"Nothing," Reid muttered to his case folder. Morgan opened his mouth to try and force it out of him, but this time Reid was saved by the arrival of Hotch and JJ.

"Alright guys we're heading out in fifteen so everyone head to the jet now. We'll do the briefing on board." Hotch relayed to the team.

Everyone got up, grabbing their go bags and case files. Spencer stayed back pretending to have lost something extremely important in his bag. He glanced up through his messy hair to see Morgan glare at him before leaving the room. He released a sigh of relief, only to hear a similar noise come from somewhere near the door. He looked up to see Aaron Hotchner staring at him with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"What's going on Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Um, it's nothing. Really Hotch, everything is fine." Spencer tried to sound reassuring.

"Morgan does not give murderous glares like that over nothing. Spill it Reid, we don't have time for this."

"Well, um…I…uh…think Morgan robbed a bank today…"the young agent replied sheepishly, blushing.

"You WHAT?" Morgan asked outraged from the doorway.

Spencer nearly fell over the rolling chair behind him as he jumped backwards. Hotch had to suppress a grin as he looked at the situation unfolding in front of him. "Why the hell would you think that Reid?"

"Well, you were in the bank for a really long time. And then you came _running_ out of there with a large envelope of money. What else was I supposed to think?" Reid mumbled.

"I had to get money out of _my_ account to pay for my car repairs," Morgan explained slightly flustered.

"Oh. I'm sorry! It's just the circumstances all seemed to point in the other direction…" the youngest of the group spluttered, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Well, as long as that's settled everyone to the jet, now." Hotch said, this time not hiding the smirk that was forming.

"You know, for a genius, you come up with some really stupid ideas…" Morgan chuckled as the men headed for the jet together.


End file.
